List of programs broadcast by FX
The following are programs broadcast by FX. Current programming Original TV shows Dramas *''Snowfall'' (2017) *''Pose'' (2018) *''Mayans M.C.'' (2018) Co-productions *''Taboo'' (2017) Comedies *''Atlanta'' (2016) *''Better Things'' (2016) *''Mr Inbetween'' (2018) *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (2019) Anthologies *''American Horror Story'' (2011) *''Fargo'' (2014) *''American Crime Story'' (2016) *''Feud'' (2017) Docuseries *''The Weekly'' (2019) Variety *''FX Movie Download'' (formerly known as DVD on TV) (2001) Syndicated repeats *''Mike & Molly'' (2014) Upcoming programming Dramas *''Y'' (2020) *''The Old Man'' (TBA) Comedies *''Breeders'' (2020) Anthologies *''Platform'' (TBA) Miniseries *''A Christmas Carol'' (December 2019)FX Boards BBC One’s Steven Knight-Penned Adaptation Of Charles Dickens’ Classic ‘A Christmas Carol’ * Devs (2020) *''Mrs. America'' (2020) *''Black Narcissus'' (TBA)Alessandro Nivola, Gemma Arterton Head Killer Cast For BBC One/FX 3-Part Adaptation Of Rumer Godden Steamy Lit Classic ‘Black Narcissus’ *''Cat's Cradle'' (TBA) *''Hue 1968'' (TBA) *''Shōgun'' (TBA) In development Dramas *''The Changeling'' (TBA) *''Crimetown'' (TBA) *''The Girl'' (TBA) *''Gone Hollywood'' (TBA) *''Heist 88'' (TBA) *''Her Body and Other Parties'' (TBA) *''Honey'' (TBA) *''The Mastermind'' (TBA) *''Run'' (TBA) *''Space'' (TBA) *''Trashers'' (TBA) *''The Wanted'' (TBA) *''Welcome to Night Vale'' (TBA) *''Outlaw: The Saga of Afeni and Tupac Shakur'' (TBA) *''Why Visit America'' (TBA) Comedies *''Compliance'' (TBA) *''Ride or Die'' (TBA) *Untitled Lil Dicky project (TBA) *Untitled Robert Kelly project (TBA) Miniseries *''A Teacher'' (TBA) Former programming Original programs Dramas *''The Shield'' (2002–08) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2003–10) *''Rescue Me'' (2004–11) *''Over There'' (2005) *''Thief'' (2006) *''Dirt'' (2007–08) *''The Riches'' (2007–08) *''Damages'' (2007–10) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2008–14) *''Justified'' (2010–15) *''Terriers'' (2010) *''Lights Out'' (2011) *''The Americans'' (2013–18) *''The Bridge'' (2013–14) *''Tyrant'' (2014–16) *''The Strain'' (2014–17) *''The Bastard Executioner'' (2015) *''Legion'' (2017–19) Comedies *''Son of the Beach'' (2000–02) *''Lucky'' (2003) *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2005–12) *''Starved'' (2005) *''Testees'' (2008) *''The League'' (2009–12) *''Louie'' (2010–15) *''Wilfred'' (2011–13) *''Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell'' (2012–13) *''Anger Management'' (2012–14) *''Legit'' (2013) *''You're the Worst'' (2014) *''Saint George'' (2014) *''Married'' (2014–15) *''Partners'' (2014) *''The Comedians'' (2015) *''Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll'' (2015–16) *''Baskets'' (2016–19) Miniseries *''Trust'' (2018) *''Fosse/Verdon'' (2019) Animated *''The Dick & Paula Celebrity Special'' (1999–2000) *''Archer'' (2009–16) *''Unsupervised'' (2012) *''Chozen'' (2014) Other *''Baseball, Minnesota'' (1996) *''No Relation'' (1996) *''Bobcat's Big Ass Show'' (1998) *''The X Show'' (1999–2001) *''Fox Animation Courtroom'' (1994-2002) *''Your Favorite Girl Next Door'' (2000–01) *''The New Movie Show with Chris Gore'' (2000) *''The Orlando Jones Show'' (2003) *''NASCAR Drivers: 360'' (2004–05) *''American Dad!: Steve's Behavioral Help'' (2006-2012) *''30 Days'' (2005–08) *''Black. White.'' (2006) *''Brand X with Russell Brand'' (2012–13) Non-original programs * The Ghost & Mrs. Muir (1994–95) * Julia (1994–95) * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis (1994–96) * In Living Color (1994–97) * Mr. Belvedere (1994–97) * Room 222 (1994–97) * Trapper John, M.D. (1994–97) * Twelve O'Clock High (1994–97) * Batman (1994–98) * Lou Grant (1994–98) * The Mary Tyler Moore Show (1994–98) * Rhoda (1994–98) * The Tracy Ullman Show (1994–98) * The Adventures of Superman (1994–99) * Wonder Woman (1994–99) *''The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams'' (1994–2000) * The Bob Newhart Show (1995–98) * Daniel Boone (1995–98) * Evening Shade (1995–99) * The Green Hornet (1995–99) * Picket Fences (1995–2000) * Fox Animation Courtroom (1994-2002) * L.A. Law (1995–2001) * M*A*S*H (1995–2003) * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (1996–97) * 21 Jump Street (1996–98) * Phyllis (1996–98) * Remington Steele (1996–98) * Miami Vice (1996–99) * St. Elsewhere (1997–2001) * Hill Street Blues (1997–2002) * Cops (1997–2005) * The X-Files (1997–2005) * NYPD Blue (1997–2008) * Lost in Space (1998–99) * Chicago Hope (1998–2004) * Newhart (1998–2005) * WKRP in Cincinnati (1999–2002) * Millennium (1999–2004) * Married... with Children (1999–2008) * Sports Night (2000–02) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (2000–03) * Doogie Howser, M.D. (2000–03) * The Pretender (2000–04) * Ally McBeal (2000–05) * Freaks and Geeks (2001–03) * Two Guys and a Girl (2001–04) * King of the Hill (2001–09) * Undeclared (2002–03) * The Hughleys (2002–04) * Mad About You (2002–07) * Angel (2003–06) * Roswell (2003–06) * Judging Amy (2003–07) * Dharma & Greg (2003–08) * Fear Factor (2004–08) * Still Standing (2004–08) * Reba (2004–09) * Yes, Dear (2004–09) * The Practice (2004–10) * That '70s Show (2004–10) * Firefly (2005–07) * Spin City (2005–10) * 24 (2005–11) * Arrested Development (2006–09) * Malcolm in the Middle (2007-11) * Pimp My Ride (2007–08) * Boston Legal (2008–10) * The Bernie Mac Show (2008–11) * My Name Is Earl (2009–11) * Prison Break (2009–12, 2017) * Lie to Me (2010) * Two and a Half Men (2010–17) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2011–19) *''Running Wilde'' (2011) * Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2011–13) *''Ben and Kate'' (2012) * The Ultimate Fighter (2012–13) * Glee (2012–14) *''Dads'' (2013) * Parks and Recreation (2013–14) * Raising Hope (2013–14) * Ellen (2013–17) * Gotham (2014) * The Grinder (2015) * Scream Queens (2015–16) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2001–08, 2013–16) * The Exorcist (2016) * Wayward Pines (2015–16) * 24: Legacy (2017) Live programming *The fX Apartment :FX Networks leased the first three floors of the building at 212 Fifth Avenue, which overlooks Madison Square Park in New York City. The first floor contained sales offices and the control room, and the third floor contained production offices. Programming was broadcast from a functional apartment on the second floor. The apartment had several rooms. First was a large common room that contained the living room, dining room, and kitchen areas. Other rooms included a small library, a game room (complete with arcade and pinball machines) and a fully functioning restroom. At the rear of the apartment was a large "ballroom" that served several purposes. A third-floor balcony lined the ballroom. The network's shows would often venture into Madison Square Park for some features, especially in the summer. FX's lease on the building expired on December 31, 1998. All furnishings were auctioned and the building has since been renovated. *Breakfast Time :An off-the-cuff morning show with lifestyle segments and "roving reporters" (aka "Road Warriors") who visited unique sites across the country each day. This was the network's flagship show and utilized every room of the apartment. Hosted by Tom Bergeron, Laurie Hibberd and Bob the Puppet. Aired 7 a.m. to 9 a.m. ET. *Personal fX :The Collectibles Show - similar to Antiques Roadshow, in which collectors would have unique items appraised in-studio, and a "roving reporter" would visit collectors nationwide. Broadcast from the "Dining Room." The last live show to be cancelled. Hosted by Claire Carter and John Burke. Aired Noon to 1 p.m. ET. *The Pet Department :A call-in/interview show about domesticated pets. Usually broadcast from the "Game Room." Hosted by Steve Walker, Luann Lee, dog trainer Andrea Arden and fX's pet dog Jack. Suzanne Whang replaced Lee after her departure. Aired 2:30 p.m. to 3:00pm ET. *Under Scrutiny with Jane Wallace :An in-depth news program broadcast each night from the "Library." Given a CableACE Award for news programming in 1995. The first live show to be cancelled. Hosted by Jane Wallace. Aired 7 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. ET. *Sound fX :A show dealing with all things music, from the latest major artists to the most creative garage band tactics. Music videos were regularly shown on this show, which originated from the "Ballroom." Hosted by Karyn Bryant, Orlando Jones, and Matt Ostrum. Jeff Probst replaced Jones after his departure. Aired 11 p.m. to Midnight ET. *Backchat :fX ended each broadcast day with a viewer mail show. Viewers could write, call, or e-mail comments about fX and its shows, and the host would spend 30 minutes each night reading and responding to these comments. Broadcast from the "Kitchen." Hosted by Jeff Probst and Jane Fergus. Aired 12:30 a.m. to 1:00 a.m. ET. Near the end of its run, Backchat was pre-taped and moved to 7:30 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. ET. Some of the young talent discovered on the fX network that have moved on to larger, more successful projects include: *Tom Bergeron (Host, Breakfast Time) - Host of America's Funniest Home Videos, Dancing with the Stars, and Hollywood Squares *Laurie Hibberd (Host, Breakfast Time) - Reporter for CBS's The Early Show and wife of Live with Regis and Kelly producer Michael Gelman. *Orlando Jones (Co-host, Sound fX) - Actor (Evolution, Office Space, MADtv) and perhaps most famous as pitchman for 7 Up. *Jeff Probst (Host, Backchat; Co-host, Sound fX) - Host of Survivor, and The Jeff Probst Show *Phil Keoghan (Road Warrior, Breakfast Time) - Host of The Amazing Race *John Burke (Road Warrior, Personal fX) - Host of E! News Live Selected rebroadcasts *''Batman'' *''Dragnet'' *''Dynasty'' *''Eight Is Enough'' *''Family Affair'' *''Fantasy Island'' *''The Greatest American Hero'' *''The Green Hornet'' *''Hart to Hart'' *''Home and Away'' (June 1994-February 1995) (first U.S. broadcast) *''Hooperman'' *''I Spy'' *''The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams'' *''Mission: Impossible'' *''Nanny and the Professor'' *''Okavango: The Wild Frontier'' *''Rawhide'' *''Vega$'' *''Wonder Woman'' (1994–1998) Before each show aired, and during commercial breaks, a "channel host" would appear and inform viewers about something upcoming within the episode. Some updates featured trivia about the current show, while some were merely observations. These can be compared to in-vision continuity announcers in Britain. Sports Former FX aired selected NASCAR events from the NEXTEL Cup Series and NASCAR Busch Series from February to June of each year from 2001 to 2006 as part of Fox's NASCAR television package. However, coverage ended after the June 30, 2006 Busch Series race at Daytona International Speedway. When NASCAR signed its new contract effective in 2007, FX was left out as Fox retained its rights and gained the right to broadcast weather-delayed races that aired on the network. The channel also aired one game in the Major League Baseball postseason from 2001 to 2005, on the first Wednesday night of League Championship Series week when MLB schedules two games at the same time. On that night, Fox distributed one game to local affiliates based on a regional coverage map, and the other game aired on the corresponding cable affiliate of FX, the main DirecTV or Dish Network channel, or an alternate channel on the satellite services. With a new MLB TV contract signed, again excluding FX, the last such broadcast was scheduled for October 11, 2006, but that night's NLCS game between the St. Louis Cardinals and New York Mets was rained out, making the Detroit Tigers-Oakland Athletics game in the ALCS a national broadcast; FX aired the movie Any Given Sunday instead. Both series were played on October 13, but Fox showed both games, with the ALCS during the day and the NLCS at night. Therefore, the Busch Series race, as mentioned above, is officially the last sports event telecast on FX, at least in the foreseeable future. Future LCS games will be split between Fox and TBS. Other sports events seen on FX have included the NFL's development league-NFL Europa, formerly the World League of American Football; college football; college basketball; and the World Cup of Hockey in 1996. With the August 2013 launch of national sports cable network Fox Sports 1, FX no longer serves as a cable outlet for Fox Sports; its move to Disney control in 2019 effectively leaves it out of any sports rights in the near to distant future with it being a sister to ESPN and its number of sister networks and online service. Notes See also * FXX * FX Movie Channel References Category:Lists Category:FX network shows FX